ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Aditya Satish
Aditya is a Mystic Blader of the Ultimate Bladers WBBA. He is assigned to WAR and is the second gradutate of the BBA Academy. He debuted in June 15 2013. Alter Ego Aditya is most commonly known for his alter ego in UBWBBA. His main 3 alter egos are 1st: Aditya Satish - This is one of his alter egos where he battles people he hates , he uses his true identity and kills his opponent's bey's bitbeast . This is an extreme dark alter ego and his bey is known as Killer Nemesis in this alter ego. 2nd: Shusuke Fuji - This is his Main ego which he uses commonly while fighting his friends and he saves his friends from becoming dark bladers or destroys his friend if they turn into a dark blader. His bey is Savior Nemesis while he is in this alter ego 3rd: ArchAngel - This is one of his best alter ego , while using this alter ego he summons judgemnt on his enemies and destroys them for good. This alter ego is mainly known for defeating dark bladers and bringing them back to senses. While he is in this alter ego his bey changes to Guardin Nemsis 4th: Alter ego Shusuke - This is one of shusuke's alter ego , he is more like a kid like Yuu tendo and battles for fun but don't underestimate him ;) Early Life Aditya was always an open minded boy who loved beyblading , until his Beloved Bey "Evil-Libra" was destroyed by a mysterious Blader. After that incident , Aditya Satish Changed his name to ArchAngel and went on a quest to find another bey. After 2 years he heard something about a comet falling into the earth , he then went in search of it and found it. It was actually a bey A.K.A Cursed Nemesis . He then started training with his bey. After that he went in search of other bladers and found a young blader called Michael Bennington who then introduced him to the UB W.B.B.A. Arch Angel Aditya ArchAngel was called an emo and bullied when he was a little kid , he thought he dint want to live in this world anymore , so when he was 10years old , he then drank some poison which made him grow wings , he then got scared and ran away from his home and then he Met Michael Bennington , the rest is already known More Info Battle Records Total - 65 won - 61 Lost - 4 Friends - Angemon , Alastair , Ronwell , Justin , Lap Shso , Cana , Julian. Enemies - Imtenan and Ali Cursed Nemesis Cursed Nemesis About Bey -This bey was lost in the space for 100 years, then it Fell into Earth as an Comet and was buried deep into the earth's soil, finally to be found by A blader whos name is ArchAngel , after years of training with Nemesis, its bit beast was released.The bit beast is actually an Huge Ice dragon full of Dark Magic, The bit beast actually attacked its owner but after years of training with its owner(the blader) the blader learned to control the bitbeast Bey Name - Cursed Nemesis X:D Facebolt - Nemesis After Aditya won 3 titles , he saw his friends getting killed , angry at this he unlocked a weird superpower which enabled him to change his personality ( Alter egos) at will . When he changes his alter ego even his bey Changes accordingly. Bey's Alter egos: Due to the bey's blader having many alter egos , the bey changes accorind to the alter ego When he is *ArchAngel - the bey changes to Guarding Nemesis *Aditya Satish - the bey changes to Killer Nemesis * Shusuke Fuji - The bey changes to Savior Nemesis Fusion Wheel - Cursed/Savior/Killer/Guarding Face Bolt - Nemesis Spintrack - X:D Performance Tip - X:D Owner - Aditya Satish Type - Defence Signature Moves ~ Spin Kill - This is Savior Nemesis's signature move , this move uses the blader's spirit to make Nemesis stronger and when the opponent attacks this bey uses its Iced coat wheel to freeze the opponent's bey and spins faster with every move nemesis uses . Special Moves ~ 1. Mist - Creates ice swords and a mist which disables the opponent to dodge the attacks and the Swords attack the opponent which deals deadly damage and lowers the opponent's speed (it actually freezes the opponent's bey) 2. Ice Beam - Nemesis flies into the air and gains a lot of speed, the bit beast then comes out and summons a BEAM of ice to Hit the opponent bey's Facebolt, if hit, the opponent's bey gets Freezed and stops spinning(or it goes out of control) 3.Metallic rotation- Summoms metal shield and creates a wave of Metal weapons which block the opponent's attack and hits the opponent back. 4. Lighting Rotation- Goes near the speed of light (NEAR*) And circles the stadium making it look as though there are 10 Nemesis , which reduces the opponent's accuracy 5. Yata Mirror ~ is considered one of the three sacred treasures. It is said to be endowed with all nature transformations and as such changes its own characteristics to completely negate any opposition. 6.Sword Of Totsuka- also known as the Sakegari Longsword is a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi. It is sheathed in a sake jar; the blade is actually the liquid inside the guard that is released and shaped, rather than a conventional sword. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity; by extension, Killer Move - 1. Super Special Swirling Ancient Ice Tornado - Summons all the ancient weapons, attacking the opponent and defending the opponent's move, And freezes The stadium Causing the opponent's bey to become unstable (freezes the opponent's bey) 2. SWIRLING GATES OF NEMESIS - Opens the gate of NEMESIS , and sucks the opponent's bey into HELL , where the bey is chained to the walls of death and is lost forever , Finisher - 1. Metallic Ice Tornado - Creates Metal swords and a Tornando of Ice which freezes the opponent and then The bit beast comes out and Strikes the opponent's facebolt followed by the metal sword Ultimate Move - Aurora borealis - Nemesis Sents a Huge BEAM of ice followed by a huge aresenal of weapons into the sky and makes them hit the opponent's bey then opens the gates of Nemesis(Hell) and sucks the bey into infinite darkness Cosmic Destruction - Summons a Mist for a min and disappears then appears behind the opponent's bey and uses Lighting bolt,Ice beam and Radiation exposure, This move is very very difficult to dodge cauz The bey becomes hidden in the mist so if u face this move then run! Modes - 1. Ultimate Defence - Goes into a ultimate defence stance and Creates a huge Shield of ice and metal around it(360*) which blocks the opponent's attack 2. Dimensional Shift Mode - Goes into A mode , which creates clones,absorbs the opponent's attack and Strikes the opponent back with Metallic Lighting Blizzard moves 3. Hyper Attack - Nemesis's U:A Track changes into H:A attack type track which has freaking awesome speed which makes nemesis move swiftly behind the opponent's back and attacks using fire/ice/lightning type moves. This mode even absorbs the opponent's attack to make nemesis stronger Statistics Category:Light Blader Category:Bladers Category:SHOWDOWN Bladers